A Date to Forget
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: After Silver not showing up for her date, Blaze starts to worry and get upset since she's been wanting to date Silver. She goes with Shadow to find him and ends up learning about Silver's responsibilities.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when Blaze got up from her bed in a very nervous mood. She was not sure what to think.

"Today's the day... Silver... and I" Blaze said as she looked through her closet anxiously.

She picked out a few dresses, which is something she normally doesn't wear, and began to put them up against her. She then looked into the mirror to see how they'd look on her... she grimaced at most of them.

"I never could have predicted this day would come. But am I ready? I feel strange whenever I am with Silver, but... in a good way" Blaze said to herself while looking at her somewhat small selection of dresses. She only ever wore dresses for special occasions, and they had to be just so.

Putting them up against her, one by one, she searches for the perfect one to wear on her date. As she did that, she looked into the mirror one last time before making her final decision. She selected a simple but very elegant purple dress. It was the only one she could even remotely stomach. She figured the dress might be pretty in Silver's eyes.

"Silver!..." Blaze yelled as she ran down the hallway looking for her date. She took a deep breath. She had no idea what to expect from a date with Silver. She felt strongly about him, but how could she possibly tell him to where he would understand? And does he truly reciprocate the feeling?

She looked in the guest room, but he wasn't there, however, his stuff was still there. She looked all around the large hallway and rooms, but no Silver. As Blaze went back to the middle of the hallway... feelings of sadness came over her.

"Where are you Silver?" A fretful Blaze asked.

This was supposed to be her special day... just her and Silver. Blaze has been hinting at Silver for time together for months and months at a time, but he always refused.. and this time, he said yes. However, he isn't here. As she thought about this, she became uneasy. Silver not showing up could mean big trouble. He was always known to be somewhat insecure without a partner. Casting aside her own desires, Blaze took action.

Blaze ran to the living room, burning in her own flames, and busted open the door. At this point, all she wanted to do was look for Silver.

"Silver, where are you?" Blaze yelled.

Gardon and Marine were frantically watching Blaze scurry about with a troublesome expression on her face.

"Your Highness... please clam down!" Gardon said as he tried to calm the upset feline.

Blaze halted to a stop as she looked at Gardon with a rather perturbed glare.

"NEVER CALL ME YOUR HIGHNESS!" She yelled on the verge of tears, executing the flames from within.

As the smoke cleared from her flames, Gardon and Marine both saw Blaze just sitting on the edge of the table desperately trying to calm down before she does something reckless.

"Is it safe to help her?" Gardon asked.

"Why don't you go see?" Shadow said as he came from the kitchen.

Gardon went to sit next to Blaze on the table. He can see that she was very upset at something or someone...

"Blaze.. are you alright" He asked her.

Blaze turned to him "... Silver is not here, okay? I worry about him and his safety you know." Blaze looked away in an attempt to conceal her emotions.

"Oh.. maybe he's busy"

"Busy doing what? He promised me he'd be here on time. In fact, I was already running a little bit late myself. The fact that he is not here worries me."

"Oh right, that date! That's so cute..."

Blaze gave a death stare.

"I mean... Ehhh.. maybe he's trying to stop Eggman Nega!"

"Eggman Nega isn't even plotting today... Sundays are his rest days"

"Forgot about that"

Blaze was silent. She was calming down quickly.

"Blaze, Silver left an hour ago, and didn't tell me where he was going" Shadow walked further into the living room.

Blaze walked towards Shadow and looked him in the eye. She felt he was not lying. She stormed away without a word.

"Why do I even bother...?" Shadow questioned. It's not like he really cared for such matters.

"Crikey, Blaze! He's telling the truth" Marine said in a calm voice, to which Blaze nodded.

"Poor Blaze... she's been asking Silver forever to spend time with her" Gardon said.

"I need to find Silver... I'm out of here." Blaze said.

Out of pity for Blaze and because Shadow was desperate for some kind of thrill, he offered to take Blaze on his motorcycle.

"A motorcycle? YOU want to take me on your motorcycle?"

"I've got nothing better to do. Silver bailed on you. I wouldn't worry so much, he'll be back. Maybe we could go talk in the meantime?"

"Fine..." Blaze said. Her true motive was to find Silver. Perhaps she could persuade Shadow to lend her a hand. She didn't want to work with him, but Silver was worth it. The two bolted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow struggled to break from Blaze's grasp as he tried to walk to his motorcycle.

"Blaze. get off!" Shadow yelled.

"Fine. Have it you way." Blaze said in a sad tone as she got off. She slowly began to depart.

Shadow looked at Blaze for a while. He really didn't want to go with her, but yet he felt somewhat sorry for the lonely princess.

"Hey, Blaze. Hop on."

Blaze turned around and saw Shadow motion toward his motorcycle. She reluctantly agreed to go with him, seeing this as a possible opportunity to either find Silver, or take her mind off of him for now.

"So princess, where to?"

"Hmm." Blaze pondered for a moment then realized how much fun she had at the fair when she went with Silver in the past. Normally it wasn't Blaze's cup of tea, but whenever she went with Silver things were different. She had hoped to find solace there.

"Let us go to the fair."

"Pfff... why?"

"Does it matter why? You offered me, so let's go!"

Shadow and Blaze both got onto Shadow's motorcycle and speed off onto the street. Blaze held onto the side handles because in her mind, she would not even think of putting her arms around Shadow. Plus, she and Shadow don't really like each other.

As they were riding along, Blaze looked around as she felt the breeze going through her hair. She was mostly enjoying the ride, until Shadow went the wrong way.

"Shadow! Where are you going?" Blaze asked

"I'm taking a shortcut, Blaze" Shadow said with a snarl.

"More like a short-long-way-cut. The fair was only 5 miles from where we were going!"

"YEAH TRY 5 MILES!"

"Shadow... just turn back around!"

"NO! I know what's best!"

"NO YOU DON'T YOU'RE DRIVING INTO A DIRT ROAD YOU IDIOT!"

When Shadow turned his head around, he realized that Blaze was indeed correct as he tried to steer his motorcycle away from the dirt road. However, he was too late and they both went on the dirt road and ran smack into a sleeping cow. Both Shadow and Blaze were thrown onto the ground. The bottom of Blaze's dress was covered in mud, since she landed next to a mud puddle.

"Grr... see what you did Shadow? If you had only listened to me in the first place, this would not have happened!" Blaze yelled as she stood up and began to burst into flames.

Shadow got up from the dirt floor and brushed himself off. He had no desire to answer Blaze at the moment since he, himself, was seething as well. Shadow never wanted to go with Blaze in the first place, but he couldn't refuse because it wasn't really in him to turn down girls.

"Maybe if you would have NOT interrupted me Blaze, this wouldn't have happened. Now, I have to fix my motorcycle!" Shadow snapped.

"There's a gas station/diner over there. *I* am going to get a map!" Blaze yelled as she walked away.

Shadow took his motorcycle and followed Blaze to the gas station/diner, walking his cyle alongside him. All he wanted to do at this point is fix his motorcycle.. and for his view to be a little less purple.

Blaze went into the diner... still upset and wanting to get out of this place. The lady behind the serve counter noticed her as she walked in.

"Can I help you, miss?" the waitress asked.

"I need a MAP!" Blaze snarled.

The waitress grabbed a map out of the holder and walked over to Blaze. For some reason, looking at the purple cat, she remembered someone else as well.

"Hey there, y'all wouldn't happen to know Silver the Hedgehog, would ya?"

Blaze was surprised by the question asked... not only surprised but a bit suspicious. Mostly because a girl.. which she feels is better looking than her, is asking about the one she cares for.

"Of course, Silver and I are verrryy close. However, it seems he's missing. I am having trouble finding him. Why do YOU care?" Blaze hissed

"Whoa there, honey, I'm sorry he's missing! I just wanted you to tell him I said hey. He came here yesterday when I spoke to him"

"Well... okay. I will, but I must find him first"

The waitress gave Blaze a map and candy as well.

"Thanks..."

"Come again soon kid!"


End file.
